


Fish in the sea

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's thoughts about the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for [One Image](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/3334.html) 1/9/13 at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

“There’s a lot of fish in that sea.” Danny stood with his hands in his pockets, staring at the mural on the wall.

“What?” Steve walked up next to him, liking the idea of the picture, but not understanding why it was in a chiropodist's office.

“There’s a psych question, getting to know people.” Danny was distracted, never turning away from the image. “ _What do you think of the ocean?_ Answer’s supposed to reveal the person’s ideas about romance.”

“And you think there’s a lot of fish in the sea?”

“It’s terrifying. But there are beautiful fish worth reaching for.”


End file.
